Jane
de:Jane Jane is a character from the Deep Jungle world in Kingdom Hearts. She is on an expedition into the jungle in search of gorillas with hunter Clayton. She befriends Tarzan and his gorilla family and protects them from Clayton and the Heartless. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A naturalist who's in the jungle with Clayton, her guide, to study gorillas. She met Tarzan in the jungle and is gradually teaching him about human ways. She's courageous and will face any danger for her research. Exploring the jungle, she encountered "Tarzan" (1999). Story ''Kingdom Hearts Jane has come with Clayton to the jungle, apparently to help her father, although he does not appear. By the time Sora arrives, she has already befriended Tarzan. Jane meets Sora when Tarzan arrives at the camp with him, and is rather astonished to see that Sora speaks English. Later, Jane finds out that Clayton tried to shoot Terk, and is angry at him. She is later captured by the Heartless, and held hostage at the Treehouse while Clayton goes to hunt the gorillas. She is soon freed, and accompanies Sora, Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy to the Cavern of Hearts after Clayton is defeated. There, deep within the waterfalls, Sora finds and seals Deep Jungle's Keyhole. Jane then realizes that Tarzan's repeated ape sounds mean "Heart". Fortunately for Sora, Donald, and Goofy, she remains unaware that they are from another world. Personality Jane is a kind and friendly person, as one can see as she instantly welcomes Sora, and invites him to stay at the camp. She cares greatly for Tarzan and the gorillas, and is very upset with Clayton over the matter of harming the latter. The gorillas, noticeably Terk, respect her friendship with Tarzan, as the young gorilla is seen huddling with Jane in the climbing trees when the Heartless begin to attack the Jungle's inhabitants. She also seems to have an understanding of the Heart and friendship, as seen when Tarzan mentions that Clayton lost his Heart, along with his friends at the sealing of Deep Jungle's Keyhole. Appearance Jane has long, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and seems to wear eyeliner and lipstick. Clothing-wise, she wears a long, brown skirt that reaches to just above her ankles. This skirt is held up by a knot tied on her right side, which exposes most of her right leg. Jane also wears a faded, white tank top. Origin In the original film, ''Tarzan, Jane Porter arrives with her father on the shores of Africa, hoping to research the gorillas. To her amazement, she encounters a wild man, Tarzan, and quickly befriends him and teaches him about the human world. Their hired guide, Clayton, has other ideas than research, however, and convinces Tarzan to lead the trio to the gorillas. Clayton's evil motives are revealed, as he attempts to capture the gorillas and take them back to England. Tarzan and Jane manage to stop Clayton, leading to his demise at his own hands. Tarzan and Jane both live in the Jungle happily together, and her father continues on with his research. Quotes *"Mr Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them! This is research!" *"The more the merrier, do make yourselves at home." *"How could you do such a thing?" *"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Trivia *While in the English version of Kingdom Hearts, Jane says to Sora, "Oh, you speak English!", all other versions of the game feature subtitles saying "Oh, you speak my language!". fr:Jane Porter Category: Deep Jungle Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Somebody